


John: Press [ENTER]

by maybeheir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Body Horror, Drabble, Gen, Horror, whatthefuckstuck, wtfstuck, zalgo - Freeform, zalgostuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Ты ждал так долго, чтобы, наконец, сыграть в эту игру, и это свершилось - ты запускаешь ее в первый раз, и ты знаешь, что вскоре ты будешь веселиться вместе со всеми своими друзьями! Как же здорово! Но, кроме всплеска адреналина, ты чувствуешь кое-что еще.





	John: Press [ENTER]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John: Press [ENTER]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/439071) by Phemiec. 



> A translation of Phemiec's one-shot I've made long ago, decided to back it up here as well. I wonder, how many people still remember how fucked up was Homestuck fandom?  
> Also, i tried to use pesterlog proper formatting in the end, but it's either this or zalgo, because zalgo fucks everything up. Bollocks.

Ты сразу же чувствуешь это. Оно появилось вместе с началом загрузочного флеш-ролика Sburb — логотипом игры, меняющим цвет под музыку. Ты ждал так долго, чтобы, наконец, сыграть в эту игру, и это свершилось — ты запускаешь ее в первый раз, и ты знаешь, что вскоре ты будешь веселиться вместе со всеми своими друзьями! Как же здорово! Но, кроме всплеска адреналина, ты чувствуешь кое-что еще.

Зуд.

Поначалу это кажется случайностью. Ты лениво чешешь голову и поправляешь очки, потому что, кажется, твое зрение слегка исказилось. Но вскоре становится ясно, что проблема не в твоих очках. Ты заставляешь себя отвернуться от экрана, в то время как загрузочная музыка звучит все громче и громче в ушах.

Откинув очки в сторону, ты трешь глаза одной рукой и чешешь свою зудящую голову другой. Наверное, это что-то вроде раздражения, аллергии, химического ожога… чего-то в этом роде! Потому что теперь ты мог бы поклясться, что чувствуешь зуд глубже, у самого черепа, может быть, даже под ним. Ты отчаянно чешешь голову и тянешь себя за волосы, но избавления нет. Ты в отчаянии закусываешь губу и падаешь на колени рядом с компьютерным столом. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, потому что они просто горят, а все вокруг слишком яркое. Чертовски яркое, и ты не можешь думать НИ О ЧЕМ ИНОМ, кроме ЗУДА-

Теперь ты лишь смутно представляешь себе музыку — она звучит как далекий шепот, но в то же время так, как если бы она исходила из ниоткуда, или отовсюду, или, может быть, даже изнутри тебя. Ты согнулся пополам, и твои челюсти сжались слишком плотно, они слишком растянулись вокруг зубов, и ты уже не чувствуешь их, как свои собственные. Твои слезы капают на ковер, перед тобой, но ты уверен, что когда ты в последний раз плакал, они не светились, как облученные токсичные осадки из плохой научной фантастики, они не горели как кислота в твоих слезных протоках, прежде чем упасть на землю. Что-то густое и кисло пахнущее, как тесто для пирога, падает вниз. Ты слышишь шипение и легкий хлопок, и еще больше этой жижи скользит по щекам и падает жуткими сгустками на ковер. И ты понятия не имеешь, как ты можешь видеть все, что происходит, ведь твои собственные синие глаза смотрят на тебя из лужи растворившейся склеры.

Ты не можешь закричать, твои челюсти плотно сжаты из-за чудовищных клыков. Мир, что ты видишь сейчас, превратился в нечто странное. Твоя комната плывет вокруг тебя в каком-то водовороте ослепительно-зеленого на черном фоне. Твари ползают в углах твоего видения, как ночные кошмары, которые твой папа всегда называл ненастоящими. Но теперь они здесь, чтобы заявить свое право на тебя. Они так же реальны, как музыка, поющая в твоих венах, и так же ужасны, как когти на твоих руках, когда ты вытаскиваешь их из своего скальпа и видишь на них еще больше зеленой жижи.

Она скользит между твоими дрожащими пальцами, когда ты бешено пытаешься удержать их на месте, держать подальше от головы, но ты не можешь отрицать сильное желание чесать больше, чем секунду. И твоя рука снова протискивается сквозь волосы, пока не наталкивается на теплую, гладкую плоть там, где должен был быть только твердый череп. Капли неоновой жидкости скатываются вниз по твоему лицу, в твои глазницы, и ты понимаешь, с еще большим ужасом, каким ты когда-либо ощущал за все свое короткое, забавно-невинное существование, что чешешь уже собственный мозг.

Мягкий звон бубенцов — последнее, что ты слышишь, прежде чем упасть в обморок. Когда ты проснешься, ты начнешь Игру. Ну, а пока ты отдыхаешь в море древних знаний, населенном страданиями, такими же старыми и такими же тайными, как первое дыхание Вселенной.

* * *

ТТ: Джон, я тебя вижу. Я все видела, не волнуйся.  
ТТ: Это только начало.  
TT: Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, Джон.  
TT: Джон?  
TT: Джон, пожалуйста…  
ТТ: П̢̳͍̲ͭ̉̿ͤͨ̾͌ӧ̵̬͉̮̟͓͇̿̏ͣ͊з͇͓̗͙̹͔̩̝̏̈в̸͓̯̬̪͔̹̰͉̊̐̔о̧̥̘͔̱ͬ̇͐̀̉̉̚л̨̗̓̑ͫ̓͘͝ь̡̹͉̅̊̿́̂ͩ͆͝͞ м̹͈ͭ̃ͨ̓ͫ̀̿̽̕н̛̺͕̪͍̜͓̂̊ͣ́ͤ͂е͖̲̱̲̦͎̩́ͦ̂ͅ р̲͙̖̺̦͓̙ͪ͐̈͌̅̾ͨͫа̝͔̜͎̹̿ͦͣ͡с̶̢͈̯̞̂͗ͤͧ̔с̢̧̼͈̻̾͘ͅк̱͙̦̲̈ͨ̿͟͞а̣͎͙͊̔̋̚з̧̢̰̫͚̮̟̺ͭͧ̓ͧͫͤ̍͒̊а̢̞̿̉ͥ̍ͩ̃ͫ̐͢͟т̶̢̛̭̦͔̝͙̺̼͙͐̎ь̴̢̙͔̥̃͛̾̄̉͝ т̷̥̯̮̦͍͑ͥͭͥ̒͂͋̈́͟е̜͙̝̫̖̙̪̼̰̒̓̊͛̐͐ͫͭб̰͎͇̬͈͌͑̓ͧ̋́̎̾ͬ̕е̶̛̰̬͓̫̦̗̞̩̇̈̽̇ͬ̍ͅ о͓̔̌ͮ̚ H̴̷͕̙͖̻͐̒͑ͬ͞o͎ͥ͆ͥ͛̄̈́ͧm̴͓͍͌͌̌ͫẹ̜̘̰̘ͨ͐͛̃ͧͦs̷̬̱̱̝̽̓ͪ̋͑ͮ͠t̞̙̞̝̝͙̩͆͆̂ͧ̂̇ų̙̇͋c̨̙̜ͣ͌̄̏͑k̼̗̟͔̫̞̔ͤ͋͋͋.̨̡̯͓͈̹ͤ̌̏


End file.
